This invention relates generally to tape dispensers and more particularly, it relates to a tape dispenser which includes unique guiding and forming components for facilitating the taping operation to be performed on 90.degree. box corners.
Heretofore, the operation of applying tape onto the 90.degree. corners of a box or container was achieved manually. Thus, this taping operation was generally a time-consuming task. Accordingly, there has arisen a need to provide a tape dispenser which reduces significantly the amount of time and effort required in the taping operation associated with the 90.degree. corners of a box.
Applicant is unaware of any known tape dispensers available for carrying out the taping operation on the 90.degree. box corners in an efficient and effective manner. The present invention provides a tape dispenser which includes a first guide member for aligning the tape from the roll along the 90.degree. box corner to dispense a predetermined length of tape from the roll, a second guide member for guiding initially the tape dispenser onto each side surface of the box forming the 90.degree. corner, and a third guide member for subsequently applying the tape onto the side surfaces of the box.